


The Slime Solution

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose blames the Doctor for being covered in slime after their most recent adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slime Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I think this counts as a drabble

If Rose was truthful, she knew that around now should've been the time that she should've stopped yelling at the Doctor.  It wasn't his fault that they had been stranded in that swamp, but she was incredibly angry for first almost getting her drowned and then almost getting her captured.

"Could it kill you to check where we are before you saunter out of the TARDIS?" She sneered, wiping green slime off of her arm and onto the grating.

The Doctor winced. "Rose, can you not... Can you not do that in the console room?"

"Oh!  I've got a better place to do it!" Rose threw her hoodie, which held most of the slime, onto the floor and sped off down one of the corridors.

"Rose?!" He called after her, and ran after her.  Somehow he hadn't gotten covered in the slime, and that was probably what had Rose so angry.  That and she was a woman, and a bit hormonal when things like this happened. 

Rose turned to look at the Doctor before flinging a door open.  She walked in and slammed the door behind her. 

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized she had gone into his bedroom.  They widened even further when he tried the door and found it locked.  He sent a telepathic signal to the TARDIS to get her to open the door for him, but she stubbornly refused.

He sent her a wavelength of query, trying to figure out why she was siding with Rose, but she wouldn't tell him, so instead he was reduced to pounding on the door and calling Rose's name and demanding she let him in _now_.

Rose flung the door open again, the force of the wind of it blowing her sodden hair back.  "Done," she said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Done?  Done what?  What do you-" he pushed past her and saw the green slime that Rose had been previously covered in was all over his bed.

"ROSE!"

"I rolled on it for a minute, how's that?" Rose's voice was incredibly smug, and for some reason the Doctor couldn't bring himself to be 100% angry with her, though she was with him.

"You're blaming me for a location??  If I recall, Rose, you weren't against 'sauntering out of the TARDIS' with me, were you?  You never are, so you can't blame me!" The Doctor felt his voice climbing with each word, knowing that even though the TARDIS would clean his sheets for him, it wasn't that, it was the principle of the thing. 

"Hello, yes, I like travelling with you, that's why I'm _here_ , you git!"

"That's why?  You're just using me?!" 

"You're twisting my words and you know it!"

They both stood staring at each other, breathing heavily, and Rose crossed her arms, her lips pursed.  She was the first one to speak again after a long silence filled with crackling tension.  Several different kinds of tension. 

"You are unbelievable, you know that?  Thinking that the travelling is the only thing I like, and let me tell you, if I knew I'd be covered in _slime_ and _crap_ all the time, maybe I wouldn't have come along!" She shouted, throwing her arms down. 

"You don't mean that!" The Doctor shouted.

"I don't know, figure it out," Rose spat. 

He took a step closer to her, backing her closer to the wall.  "You really think I can tell if you're lying or not?"

"Dunno, but you can probably tell when Madame De Pompadour lies from a universe away, can't you?"

"What does any of this have to do with her?!"

"Everything!"

"How's that then, Rose?" He asked fiercely, "When has any of it been about anything other than the slime?  When did this change?"

"It's always been different!" Rose yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.  "And you're too stupid to realize any of it!"

"I'd really like to kiss you!"

The silence that fell was one of shock and Rose's mouth fell open, the unshed tears still sitting in her eyes, and she blinked them away to see the earnest look in the Doctor's face.  He meant it.  It wasn't a joke. 

Neither of them were really sure who moved first, but all of a sudden their lips were meeting desperately and Rose was pressed against the wall and they were clutching each other like they'd never see another sentient being for the rest of time.

He pushed her against the wall firmly, trying to get more leverage on her to deepen the kiss, and she choked out a gasp against his mouth as his hands travelled underneath her shirt. 

She knew that this wasn't how that should happen, slime all over her and his bed and she wanted to be clean and gorgeous for him.  Gasping for air, she pulled away to breathe before returning her mouth at his neck.  He made an odd choked sound in the back of his throat, turning his head to encourage her movements. 

That continued for what felt like blissful ages, kissing and tasting and soft noises and everything being absolutely, undeniably perfect.  She ran her hands through his hair like she'd always wanted to, and he very much had his hands in hers. 

They were unable to stop touching each other for even a moment, hands roaming and eventually Rose had to stop it because her skin felt absolutely disgusting.

"Wait," she gasped, breathing heavily.  "Wait, wait."

The Doctor all of a sudden looked very worried.  "What, did you not want-did I get-was I-"

"No, you're right," she pushed his fringe of his face, running her fingertips along his scalp and watching as his eyes fell closed for a moment.  "But I look and feel disgusting and if this is going to happen than it's going to be in a bed not covered in slime and without me covered in slime."

He made an odd growling noise and bit her earlobe, "I don't mind the slime."

Her mouth had made its way very close to his ear and she blew into it gently.  "Yeah? Well, I do."

She slipped out from his arms and darted to the door, the Doctor following the whole way.  Needless to say the argument was very much forgotten.


End file.
